


Schatz

by ocdmedic



Series: The Life and Death of Kurt Wagner [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: <3, Drabble, Love, M/M, Romance, something i wrote for my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the events of 'Take Him For Granted' and follow the same storyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schatz

The Cajun smiled to himself, his nose gently pressed up against the ruffled fur on the German’s neck, indulging in the unique smell he bore. Vibrations rippled up through his cheek, and he recognised Kurt was now purring, sometimes letting out soft mewls when Remy pecked at the skin.

“You’re so cute when you do that,” Remy sighed into the blue demon’s shoulder, pressing his lips against the fur one more time, ignoring the tickling feeling of the hairs under his nose.

Kurt gave him a soft trill, chuckling at the feeling of the Cajun talking with his mouth muffled with fur, “When I do what?”

“Anything, mon minou,” he whispered back, prising his face away from the now flattened fur, meeting Kurt at eye level. Their eyes locked for a moment, both of them marvelling at their unique appearances. Remy being such an incredibly fascinating mutant, bearing onyx and glowing ruby eyes. Kurt wasn’t one to talk though, having an almost cat like appearance, with deep golden eyes clashing with his blue fur.

“Mon Dieu, from here you look perfect,” he uttered breathlessly, staring deep into these solid, yellow eyes. A hand snaked its way up the side of the German’s body, planting itself down gently on his warm, fuzzy cheek.

Kurt let out a nervous giggle, a purple blush clearly bubbling up across his furry face. “Nein, you’re the perfect one here, schatz,” he mumbled back, almost too embarrassed to share his romantic feelings.

Remy let out another breathless laugh, drinking up the beautiful mess his boyfriend was, laying back with ease, a comfortable blush forming across his face. “How about we agree we’re both perfect, hm?” Gambit chuckled, leaning down to give his partner a soft peck on the lips.

Kurt sighed happily, content to feel the Cajun’s lips move perfectly against his. “Perhaps, but only because I don’t like arguing with you,” he murmured back, giving him a devious grin, his small fangs poking out from under his top lip.

Remy smiled down at him, marvelling at the sharp shards of ivory poking out of his mouth, “I think we are, mon minou,” he sighed, putting a hand next to the German’s face before pushing away a curl from his forehead, “which is probably why we’re so perfect together.”

The blue demon only giggled in response, slapping the prying hand away playfully, “Whatever,” he tutted, rolling heavily onto his side, no longer facing the Cajun. At seeing Kurt’s expression relax at his new position, it wasn’t until now that Remy had realised how tired he actually was, so he gave up with the inventive positions and slumped down behind Nightcrawler’s resting form.

A hand snaked its way up the side of Kurt’s body, pausing to cup his furry cheek as Gambit then leant in close to his neck, pressing his lips gently to the exposed area and exhaling. “Bonne nuit,” he uttered, peppering kisses up Kurt’s throat before pulling away and relaxing against the pillow.

Kurt hummed in response, nearing sleep already in the darkened room, “Gute nacht,” he managed to sigh in a response, before his eyes fell heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote when i was tired. i wrote this for my boyfriend about my boyfriend


End file.
